


Szivárvány Színei - Piros

by SassyMeg



Series: Szivárvány színei kihívás-Rainbow Color Challenges [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (utalás szexre - nem részletezett), Anniversary, Boldog végkifejlet, Dean almost lost Castiel, Dean majdnem elvesztette Cast, Destiel Drabbles, Destiel Magyarul - Freeform, Destiel rövid - szösz, Első csók, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, M/M, Magyar Destiel - Freeform, Rainbow Color - Red, Roses, Rózsák, Szivárvány szín kihívás-Piros, Visszaemlékezés, angyal!Cas, destiel au, vadász!Dean, Évforduló
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Dean nem felejti el, amikor egyszer majdnem elvesztette angyalát, egy vámpírfészek felszámolása közben. Erre emlékezik vissza, miközben előkészül az évforduló megünneplésére, amikor először csókolta meg Cast. Szeretné az évfordulót méltóképp megünnepelni, de a telefonok folyton megakadályozzák ebben, amit egyszer csak Castiel megelégel. (Dean mentálisan fel is vési magának, hogy nehogy megbántsa egyszer valamikor az angyalt.) Végül sikerül az, amit a vadász eltervezett,   és az egész dolgot végül sikerül megkoronázniuk. ;) :D ❤️





	Szivárvány Színei - Piros

**Author's Note:**

> A Szivárványszín kihívás első darabja. Még hattal vagyok adós. A Narancs hamarosan felkerül, a többire várni kell. A Citromon dolgozom, a többi történet még csak pajzán gondolat. :D ❤️

Dean teljesen meg volt kergülve. Vagy ha igazából nem is, egy kicsit mégis úgy érezte.  
Ma van az évfordulójuk Cassel. S mint ilyet illik méltóképp megünnepelni. Nem érdekli, hogy ki mit mond, hogy férfi, férfinak nem ad virágot. Pár évvel ezelőtt még ő is így viszonyult a dologhoz, egészen addig, amíg majdnem elvesztette, akit a legjobban szeretett. 

AKKOR: 

Visszagondolva arra a napra, még ma is kirázza tőle a hideg. Mindenütt lekaszabolt vámpírok hullája, ő és Cas egyformán úgy festettek, vérrel borítva, mint akik a Földi poklon mentek keresztül, pedig mindketten tudták: az a hely ennél jóval szörnyűbb, s visszataszítóbb. Arról már szót sem ejtve, hogy valami - talán egy gyertya - a dulakodás viharában leborulva, felgyújtotta a vámpírok fészkét, s ezzel új színfoltot adva a fent emlegetett pokolnak. 

Nem mintha eszébe sem jutott volna, a földdel egyenlővé tenni ezt a mészárszéket, mert nagyon is porig akarta rombolni. A tűz ebben csak segített.   
A vadász, nem szívesen emlékezett vissza arra a bizonyos napra, amikor majdnem elvesztette - megint - az angyalát... az egyik vérszopónak sikerült Cast megsebesítenie, elég kellemetlen helyen, s hajszál híján végzetesen.

Persze Dean machetéje személyében utolérte a megérdemelt végzet, de főleg érezte a testét elárasztó dühöt, mikor látta, hogy mit tett Castiellel. Sajnálta, hogy nem támadhatna fel megint, mert legszívesebben cafatokra vagdosta volna újra, és ezerszer. Az angyal megszokott inge, most csupa vér, nem mind az övé persze, de sajnos az is. Az elmaradhatatlan ballonkabát úgy terült szét - szakadtan, mocskosan -, mint valami törött szárny. 

A vadász lekuporodva mellé, odahajolt a vértől vöröslő, földön fekvő angyalhoz, mert sápadtan úgy feküdt ott, mint aki már nem is él, de kétségbeesett szólongatására fáradtan kinyitotta a szemeit. Dean még sosem örült így ezeknek a különlegesen szép kék szemeknek, mint most. 

Ahogy tartotta az angyal fejét, miközben könnyek patakzottak a vadász arcán, az egyik hülye film jelenete ugrott be. Ahogy hátuk mögött tombol a tűz, emésztve fel a vámpírok tanyáját, miközben Cas itt fekszik előtte a mocsokban, sebesülten, véresen, de ÉLVE! A szavak akaratlan gördültek le a ajkairól:

\- Nem bánom, ha döglesz utánam, de ne dögölj meg miattam! Látod, Cas? Itt vagyunk kettesben, romantikus tűz pattog a hátunk mögött... tiszta idill. Nem?   
Idiótán próbálja a száját mosolyba rendezni. Nem nagyon sikerül. A könnyek viszont folyamatosan jönnek.

\- Dean! - suttogja alig hallhatóan az angyal. Közelebb inti, hogy a fülébe súgjon valamit. Megmarkolja az ingét, közelebb rántva magához, majd azt nyögi:  
\- Pofa be, és csókolj!   
Nem kellett kétszer mondania. 

Ez vagy három éve történt, de azóta mindig meg kellett ünnepelniük, hogy életben maradtak, egymás segítségével, a másikért, mindkettejükért. 

MOST:

Dean a terebélyes csokor tűzpiros, és vérvörös rózsát rendezgette, amit a szépen megterített asztalra állított. Izgatott volt, mivel ma készült megkérni Castielt: legyen a párja egy életen át. 

Az ominózus három év alatt egyre közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, és az utóbbi két évben már rendszeresen randiztak, sőt, a randizások fokozatosan kezdtek intimebb együttlétbe torkollni. A vadász sosem unta meg, hogy az angyallal együtt legyen, inkább még többet akart belőle, és több időt vele tölteni.

Most pedig el jutott arra a szintre, hogy ezt valamilyen formában hivatalossá tegye. Ez alatt a három év alatt, még mindig nem mondta ki az "sz" betűs szót, csak annyit mondott mindig Casnek, hogy szüksége van rá. Ha viszont végre kimondja, akkor megadja a módját, amit az angyal is - úgy érzi - megérdemel. 

Minden remekül ment, a vacsora finom volt, Castiel mesés hangokat adott ki, miközben ette... de mikor Dean éppen fél térdre akart volna ereszkedni, akkor hívta épp az öccse telefonon, s ez egy kicsit bosszússá tette.

Már nem haragudott rá, mint akkor, amikor kiszállt a "családi vállalkozásból", hiszen Deannek fontos, hogy az öccse boldog legyen, és ha ezt megtalálta Eileen oldalán, akkor ki ő, hogy ezt megkérdőjelezze.

Bosszúsága azonban tovaszállt, mikor megtudta, a langaléta kis testvére azért keresi, hogy elmondja: ő, és a párja hamarosan szülők lesznek. Dean vele örült, és Castiel is gratulált, miután kihangosította a telefont. Mikor véget ért a hívás, megkönnyebbült. Végre rátérhet, amiért az egész ünnepi vacsorát rendezte. 

Épp megint térdre ereszkedett volna, amikor Cas telefonja szólalt most meg. Hát persze, hogy Gabriel volt az. Összezördültek Kalival, a szívszerelmével, a szokásos.

Szerencsére nem alakult ki akkora baj, körülbelül húsz percnyi telefonon keresztüli lelki duma helyre tette őt, s nem akart volna hozzájuk költözni átmenetileg, mint ahogy erre volt már példa korábban. Cas megígérte, hogy beszél Kalival, és nyugodjon meg, minden helyre fog jönni. 

Amíg Cas a bátyjával beszélt, Dean mindent elpakolt, elmosogatott, mert így legalább elterelte a morcos gondolatait. Miután a hívás véget ért, a hálószobájukban kötöttek ki. Az angyal sejtette, hogy szerelme valami fontosat akar neki mondani, és látta rajta a tipródást. 

Bátorítóan mosolygott rá, majd mikor újra megszólaltak a telefonjaik, bocsánat kérően intett, valósággal kitépte mindkettő akkumulátorát, mondván: nem lehet az olyan fontos, hogy ne bírja ki reggelig, majd teljes figyelmét a vadásznak szentelte. Dean csak pislogott, mert az angyala halkan káromkodott is a fogai között, azért ő jól értette, és mentálisan felvéste magának, hogy sohase haragítsa magára Cast. 

Összeszedte minden bátorságát, féltérdre ereszkedett, és azt mondta:  
\- Mindenféle szép szöveggel készültem volna, de a sok telefoncsöngés megkavart... hanem ami a lényeg: régóta szeretlek, és megtisztelnél, ha engem választanál párodul, egész hátra lévő életünkre. Boldoggá tennél, ha igent mondanál...

Végszóra elővette a zsebéből a kagyló formájú kék bársonytokot, s felnyitva azt, ott csillogott egy kék, és zöld féldrágakő csíkokkal díszített, de mégis férfias, ezüst szín acél gyűrű.

Cas egy darabig csak nézett, nem szólt semmit, csak a száját takarta el az ujjaival, hogy Dean már kezdett bizonytalan lenni, de aztán elpirulva megszólalt:  
\- Boldoggá teszel, hogy én lehetek a párod. Hiszen én is szeretlek, már a kezdetek óta, a válaszom: igen. 

Dean felhúzta az ujjára a gyűrűt, majd felállt, és alaposan megcsókolta Cast.   
S bár az angyal egyre vesztett az erejéből - egyre több emberi szokást sajátított el -, annyira még bőven telt belőle, hogy egy intéssel eltüntesse róluk a ruhát.

Hajnalig szeretkeztek hosszabb - rövidebb alvási szünetekkel, s nem volt náluk boldogabb a Földön. 

\--- The end ---

**Author's Note:**

> Amennyiben tetszett a Destiel szöszöm, úgy nyomd meg a kudos ❤️ gombot alul. Köszi! ❤️


End file.
